My KFP Christmas Story
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po needs to come into work on Christmas Eve and gets stuck at work due to the snow... but the person's he's stuck with make his Christmas Eve all the more interesting. Everyone else has one, why not do it? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Po's Christmas

 **Don't Own KFP**

* * *

"NOOO! Not you too!" Shouted Demi. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you calm down? It's been a while since I've done this, so entertain me," I replied, "Why do you hate it so much?"

"Consumerism!" Demi shouted.

"But it's the thought that counts," I smiled.

* * *

The panda shivered at the chilling biting wind. Living in the northern city wasn't easy, especially when it came to gushing wind. "Why do I have to spend today like this?" He muttered as he walked into his workplace at the office building. Snow started to fall outside. His boss, an often very strict and cold lady, wanted someone to run the numbers on their latest project and it would require him to be working... on Christmas Eve. But the panda couldn't reject the amount of money she was offering. And besides, after his father's death, there wasn't really much of a family to go back home to. Po shook the blistering cold off of his jacket as he shed his layers of clothing. A trip in the elevator, an opening of doors, and the panda was already in his vacant floor of the office.

Dead silence. A sea of cubicles as far a 12-year-old could throw a football. At one end, the door to the office lounge and kitchen and a lonely multi-colored lit Christmas tree in the corner of the office floor, silently occupying space. Only the tic-tac of a computer in a lonely lit office room labeled "CEO" was the singer in the song of silence on this floor. Po gingerly walked towards the office room, gently knocking on the door. "Mrs. Tigress?"

"Yes," She answered curtly. A beautifully powerful tiger woman occupied the CEO office space. Her amber eyes were still set on the artificial light of the computer screen.

"I'm here for the paperwork?"

"It's already on your desk," She answered coldly. Po's nod was only in polite social convention, which the tiger wasn't really known for. Her life seemed to be centered around the management of the company. _It's a lot to deal with,_ Po thought to himself, _I would probably do the same thing._ Po made it to his office cubicle and saw the stack of paper on his desk. The almost noise-less halls seemed to offer no sign of life-changing event. He looked out of the large window pane at the front of the office. The light snow seemed to gather buddies more numerous, but Po didn't think much of it. He started organizing the papers as normal.

Without any distractions, Po was able to finish much faster than he thought. Which also gave him time to finish other lingering projects. Time soon sped faster than he thought. Suddenly, Po heard the pitter-patter of angry shoes moving towards him. He looked up from his desk. It was just a couple of minutes before 2:00 pm when he came in. Now it was pitch black outside and the clock seemed to show 7. Tigress angrily looked at him, jaw-set, arms crossed, and if Po dare spoke out of turn, probably wanting to bash him into dust. "We're snowed in," She muttered out of frustration. Po's eyes widened. He looked outside from his far cubicle to the window pane. It was still snowing. Wait, did that mean Tigress snuck past him, used the elevator, twice, and then came to him? How did he not notice?

"Oh," Po muttered, not really surprised. The weather channel did say it would snow, but he didn't expect it to be this bad. "Well, it gives me more time to redraft the project," he joked quite poorly. Tigress growled at a low tone at his joke.

"I didn't want to stay here for the night," She grunted. _And you think I do?_ Po thought to himself. But then again, what did Po have to go home to? Tigress threw up her hands in annoyance. "What am I going to do now?" Tigress muttered.

"Tell your relatives or whoever you need to talk to that you're stuck here and have them come and get you."

"The snow is too deep."

"Then tell them you're okay. I'm sure that they're worried about you," Po replied, going back to the computer screen. Tigress's eyes lingered on the panda for a while with a soft emotionless expression and walked away to talk to her folks. Po was in his own little world when he heard the footsteps again. But they were muffled this time. Po looked down at the only person with him in the office building and saw a pair of bright red bunny slippers. Po's face fixed itself into an odd look at Tigress.

"They... they were a gift," She shortly explained in a tone that didn't leave for other questions. "And I called and calmed down all of my relatives."

"Good, now I can work on the details of the project," Po replied, typing away on the keyboard. Tigress looked at her slippers for a while before leaning her bottom on the corner of Po's cubicle.

"Don't you have relatives to call? I'm sure they're worried about you," Tigress asked, with a tone of concern no one had ever heard from her. Po stopped typing for a moment, but then he resumed as he blankly answered.

"No." Tigress gazed at him for a moment. She straightened her back up, lifting herself off the edge of the cubicle and went back to her office.

"Let me know when you're done with the details."

"Will do," Po answered just as cheerfully as he usually is. About an hour passed before he started feeling very weird.

 ** _Growl!_**

"Oh! Hehe, guess I need some food," Po chuckled to himself a bit. He looked at the clock. 8:00 pm. He was done with the details and was going over them a number of times. After saving the changes and edits he closed down the computer and noticed how dark it really was. The dim light in Tigress's office still showed, but the only other light was from outside. Food, he needed food. He went to the office lounge. A large sofa, a table, some chairs. Nothing to write home about. Po always made sure to have something that can last a week in the company fridge. He took out a big bowl of noodles he made from his dad's recipe. A microwave cooking later, he had a smaller bowl of noodles ready as he went over to the large pane window. Its panoramic view gave a dazzling display of the city lights as the quiet snow fell. Then he thought of something.

"Why not?" Po thought to himself. He went over to his computer, turned it back on, and chose a musical Christmas playlist just for this occasion. He quietly turned it on, making sure not to disturb Tigress. Po went back to the window, sitting down at a small table where he placed his noodles.

"Enjoying the view?" Po looked next to him and saw Tigress sitting down.

"Oh, I'm sorry if the music is too loud, I just-"

"It's okay," She said, offering a very rare smile. She sniffed the air. "Do you have some noodles to spare? They smell delicious."

"Of course," Po quickly hyped up and ran to heat up some more. _The dark is weird when it snows,_ Po thought. He was right. The low clouds reflected the light from the city, so although it was night, you could still see fairly well. Po turned around and saw someone had followed him. Po... froze.

"What? Did I scare you?" Tigress asked. Po's eyes were adjusted to the dark, but he never noticed how vibrant Tigress's eyes looked in the night. Po shook his head.

"No, it's just... I've never seen your eyes at night time," he said as the microwave dinged. Tigress looked away at the semi-dark room, thinking as she spoke.

"Many people would say they were scary to look at," she said.

"I don't think that," Po replied, calling Tigress's attention back to him. "I... they're unique." Tigress nodded as she received the food and walked back with him to the table. They were silent while they ate. Finally, Tigress spoke.

"I'm surprised you offered to take the extra hours, Po."

"I'm surprised you know my name," Po said honestly. This was, in fact, the only time Po heard Tigress call him by his first name. Tigress rose her head a bit.

"Why would I not know your name?"

"You're very impersonal at times," Po said quite honestly. "I always assumed it was for the business that you only remembered people by their last name." Tigress stared at him for a while before looking at the city lights. "But I'm sorry you got stuck here. If I had known that it was going to be this bad, I would have just called you to leave the papers at my desk." Tigress's ear perked up.

"You would have been stuck here alone."

"But you would have been with your family," Po smiled greatly, but then it turned into a frown. "And family is definitely something to have around this time." Tigress took a brave step in the conversation.

"What... what do you mean by that?" Po was silent for a while.

"My dad passed away a few weeks back." Tigress's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell anyone here?" Tigress asked. Company policy stated that the death of a person's close family member required a leave of about nine days. Tigress didn't recall Po taking a break and she definitely didn't recall anyone telling her. Her secretary, Viper, knew everything that was happening to everyone. She was the reason why Tigress knew so much about Po.

"I didn't want people knowing or to be worried. Plus, I wasn't in the position to take too many days off."

"I could have-"

"It's not your fault," Po sighed. "I just... I didn't want to be home since... that's where my dad and I lived in. The house is paid off, but... still."

"That's why you work overtime so much?" Tigress asked. Po nodded, but he seemed visibly annoyed by something.

"I don't want you to think my story is a pity story, but-"

"Not at all," Tigress replied, "I'm sorry for the hurt you went through." Her compassion then turned to a teaching mood, "But you're not going to move on by avoiding it." Po sighed.

"I know." He looked at the night display in front of them. "What about you? What's your family situation?"

"My grandfather is staying with my parents and sibling for the holidays. I won't be there for Christmas morning, but staying with them has been... helpful," Tigress replied, hesitantly.

"How so?"

"You've probably noticed I don't socialize with the employees as much as you." Po nodded. "I'm a little more open and different around my family. Honestly, I'm introverted and I don't really like socializing that much."

"Well, that explains the cold stares," Po chuckled. Tigress's eyebrow rose as her lips curled into a smirk.

"Are you saying I'm cold?"

"Well, I didn't mean to offend," Po stumbled to recover, "But I'm just saying that... well... um... you do have a very... intimidating stature." Tigress simpered.

"My parents were very strict when I was young. After a while, they became more lenient, but I guess that no-nonsense nature never left me."

"Hehe, no kidding," Po chuckled nervously, thinking about all the times she roared, _literally_ , at her co-workers and employees for slacking off. But Po immediately realized something. "But why haven't you been strict with me?" He asked. Tigress's ill-behaved smirk showed.

"Are you saying that you've been slacking?" Po nervously stuttered until Tigress softly snickered. "I'm only kidding, Po." She said, "I'm not strict on you because you help to boost morale in the workers. The office is a better place with you here."

"Oh, thank you," Was all Po could say. The snow started to slow down. Po looked at the window until he heard some sniffing. Po looked at Tigress. Tears? Why? "Tigress? Are you okay? You're crying," Po said greatly concerned. She was crying but no shaking or hitching her breathing. She stood completely still with tears forming. She wiped them away with her arm.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry that I got you stuck here. Even though your home is a bad memory... you shouldn't be here all alone," Tigress sighed.

"But I'm not," Po interjected, gently taking Tigress's hand in his. "I have you with me," He smiled. "And though this is definitely not the kind of Christmas I wanted, I'm definitely glad I could share it with you and get to know you more." Tigress gave a rare smile to him again.

"Thank you, Po." She smiled. They stayed quiet for a while before Po turned and jerked his head all around, trying to find something. "What's wrong?"

"Viper said something about hanging a mistletoe, but I've yet to...find... Nevermind," Po muttered embarrassedly. Tigress eyed him curiously as he looked away from her. She looked directly above and saw the missing mistletoe. "Don't worry, I was just... um... well," Po nervously scratched his face. What kind of luck did you have to have to be in his situation? Suddenly, Po heard the chair next to him move. She stood up, gazing at him with a ghost of a smile.

"Get up." She commanded gently. Po did so. "Put your hands around my waist."

"What?!"

"Now!" Tigress sternly grunted. Po shakily did so. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, was that so bad?"

"Um... I'm pretty sure this violates some company policy," Po replied. Tigress smirked.

"Well, we're not working now, are we?" Po gulped nervously, making the tiger laugh. Slowly connecting her own lips with his, Tigress felt the panda's stiff body relax. He drew her closer towards himself. Po backed his head away, smiling widely. He looked at the clock. 12:00 am. The panda chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, Tigress," Po smiled. Tigress hummed as they started slowly dancing to the holly music playing on Po's computer.

"Merry Christmas, Po," Tigress replied.

 **The End.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**


	2. The Day After Christmas

The Day After Christmas

* * *

Po hummed a Christmas song in his cubicle as the busy office floor swarmed around him. On Christmas Day, the snow had melted a bit and the former trapped tiger and panda were set free from their not-so-bad Christmas Eve **and** day together. Now, two days after Christmas, the office floor was back to being a busy powerhouse. While not everyone was back, the ones who had shorter vacation days were here. "Hey, Po!"

"Hey, Monkey," Po replied to a smartly dressed simian. "What's up?"

"You've completely finished the end of the year project! How?!"

"Boss lady offered to let me work late," Po shrugged as if it were nothing.

"You had to spend Christmas Eve here?! Why would she do that to you?" Monkey exclaimed, glaring at the CEO office at the end of the hall.

"I didn't really want to spend the holidays at home anyways. Plus, it worked out in our favor. The projects are finally done, there's little to no work until the day after New Years' Day, and my Christmas Eve wasn't... bad," Po smiled at the memory. Monkey's head cocked sideways in confusion. "Besides, she's not that bad, Monkey."

"Says you. You're not the one that she barks at for taking a break every now and then," Monkey grumbled.

"You take three hours to have a break," Po pointed out.

"And?" Po shook his head as a familiar door opened up. "Whoops! Better get to work before she sees me." The simian quickly dashed to his cubicle while Tigress walked over to Po's cubicle. The panda could see the eyes of his nearby co-workers gazing at him in concern. Tigress walked over to Po with a face he couldn't read.

"The Administrators love the project. I came over here to personally thank you, Po," Tigress replied with a growing smile.

"Think nothing of it," Po scratched the back of his head nervously. Then her smile disappeared.

"You know... considering your circumstances," She said leaning closer to him to make sure no one heard, "You can have a few days off." Po gave an appreciative smile.

"I know, but I'm not leaving Monkey responsible of all the work," Po joked. "Plus, I don't think going home is going to be the cure-all for it." Tigress nod in understanding.

"Still-"

"I understand your concern, but... with the deadline of the next year coming-"

"The next year will sort out itself," Tigress said, a little louder than she intended. She saw the side glances of the nearby co-workers. "Don't try and use work to cover it up, Po."

"I... I'll try," Po gave a brave smile. Tigress nodded and left to go back to her office, but not before saying to Monkey in the far-off cubicle.

"I know you're watching Tomb Herder episodes, Monkey!"

"DANG IT!" The simian grumbled. Po chuckled as he returned to his work. Just as she went into her office, it seemed the entire office floor went to Po.

"What was that?!" Was the main question.

"Guys! Please, It's okay!" Po tried to answer, "She just wanted to congratulate me for working overtime on the project."

"We know that!" Said a very hyper snow leopard, "We want to know the other part she whispered to you."

"It's private!"

"Come on, Po. You're not one to keep secrets," Said his friend Crane.

"It's fine! Nothing to worry about. Now would you guys just please leave me in peace!" Po pleaded. Slowly after much prodding, the crowd left him alone. Po had to keep things secret because of what happened that Christmas Eve. And he made sure to keep his conversations with Tigress to a minimum until the next day, where a kind pleasant viper came up to his cubicle.

"Po? Boss lady would like to speak with you," Viper said slowly with a very concerned attitude. The co-workers next to him fidgeted and whispered. Po rolled his eyes at the drama.

"Calm down guys. She's probably just going to ask if I can do another project. Stop worrying," Po said, but he was worried too. He had never been called to Tigress's office. Not since he was interviewed by her to get the job. Po walked with Viper and the two of them walked into Tigress's simple and minimalist office. _She's always so...plain yet elegant with her designs_ , Po thought to himself. Tigress didn't look up from her work. She simply mumbled to Viper.

"Thank you, Viper. Could you please close the door on your way out?" Viper slithered passed Po, having a grim look of worry on her face as she closed the door behind her. Suddenly, Tigress dropped everything she was doing, went to the door, and closed a separate door in front of the first. Po looked confused. "This one is actually soundproof. That way Viper doesn't hear anything."

"Ah. Um... why did you call me in?" Po asked as Tigress went back to her desk. The tiger leaned her weight against her table as she crossed her arms, examining her employee.

"Have you told anyone about what happened Christmas Eve?" Tigress asked directly. Po gave a look of understanding and realization. She was worried that word would get out.

"No, I haven't."

"Why?" That threw Po for a spin. Why would she NOT want it kept a secret?

"I...I didn't want people to... actually why do you ask?" Po returned. Tigress chuckled a bit with a smile.

"You're not one to keep secrets, Po."

"You were _expecting_ me to tell."

"Quite honestly, yes," Tigress said a bit of mirth.

"What, I can't keep secrets?"

"Well, I know now that's not true," Tigress said with a low grunt of seriousness. Po sighed in defeat. He knew her asking about his father's passing was her way of showing concern, but she didn't have to always bring it up.

"Besides, doesn't company policy say we can't have any workplace relationships," Po replied. Tigress's eyebrow rose.

"That's an unspoken rule, not a document."

"Still."

"Why were you so concerned about it?"

"Because I don't want you to lose your job just because we did... um... something that isn't professional."

"Po, we work together. I've had intracompany relationships before," Tigress revealed. Po shook his head awake.

"Wait! You have? Who?" Tigress smirked. "I mean, if I may ask?"

"You remember Tai-Lung who used to be our business analyst before he moved?" Po's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow. Wait, is that why he _really_ moved?"

"I didn't fire him, Po," Tigress grumbled, a little hurt that he thought she would do such a thing, "We still text each other, but we realized we weren't really anything more than friends."

"Huh, that would explain-" Po stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait... Are you... are you saying that... you and me... should try and date each other?" Tigress's eyes widened. She looked away embarrassed. She breathed in and out.

"What I brought you in here for was to ask if you're doing anything New Years' Eve?"

"No, but I can do some paperwork if-"

"No, you're forbidden to do such a thing on that day," Tigress sternly applied. Po rolled his eyes annoyed. "I was going to ask if... you would like to spend that night with me." Her face was emotionless, but Po could see her hand balled into a fist and her tail swished around nervously.

"Sure," Po finally said, seeing the tiger's stance start to relax. "Sure... I can come over." Tigress nodded, struggling to stop a smile from emerging. She handed Po a slip of paper in her fist with her address. "You were planning this?" Po noted.

"Don't over think it," Tigress grunted with a knowing smile. Po smiled back as he went to the door, "But um... could you please make sure that no one sees that paper?" Po took out his phone, snapped a shot of the paper and threw it away. "Thank you, I'm surprised I didn't think of that before."

"See you at ten?"

"Yeah, my relatives will be gone by that time," Tigress smiled a bit. Po smiled again as he exited.

"Tigress?" He said before leaving. "Thank you... for... listening and caring." Tigress nodded, visibly withholding an emotion that Po couldn't figure out.

 **Continued...**


	3. Making a Year to Remember

Making a Good Year to Remember

* * *

Po was beside himself with amusement, glancing at the sour-looking tiger every now and then beside him. "It's still not fair," She muttered as if it were a chant.

"So my parents had some stocks and I'm just using the job as something to do with my life. You shouldn't be so caught up about it," Po grinned. Tigress studied the car they were driving in, eyeing the luxurious interior and awesome gadgetry. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you're the only person at work that's seen the inside of this car." Tigress's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yep, most people think that this is your car," Po muttered a bit annoyed. That would explain why so many nicks and dings that were covered up here and there. "But it's my dad's car and I'm just making sure it's kept up to date."

"You're normally the last person to leave work other than me," Tigress pointed out, "Is that why people haven't seen your car?"

"Probably," Po shrugged as the two drove to Tigress's house. It was nearing New Years' Eve and just as luck would have it, Tigress's car broke down in the company parking lot when they were turning it in for the day. They left the workplace at seven, but they decided to hang out more so they caught a movie, saw a show, and did other stuff around the city until it was nearing ten o'clock. "Have you told your relatives where you are?"

"Kind of. I told them I was stuck at the office some overdraft issues."

"That's... lying," Po replied.

"So I should have told them I spent the last three hours with my _male_ employee?" Tigress smirked. Po rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Okay, that would be bad," Po chuckled uncomfortably. They finally pulled into the two-story suburban house that Tigress lived in. "Large house for one person."

"I have a lot of relatives that come in and out on occasions," Tigress sighed, "I have to be prepared for whatever is possible."

"Speaking of which, do your relatives know I'm bringing you back?" Po asked as they got out of the car.

"Don't worry, Po," Tigress reassured with a smile, "They've already left for the airport."

Unfortunately, that was not the case. As Tigress opened the door, an excited smaller female tiger jumped out and hugged her tightly. "Big Sis's BACK!"

"What!?" Tigress exclaimed, looking at the room of mostly feline family. "What are you guys still doing here?" Tigress asked smiling, but a bit frustrated.

"Our plane was delayed an hour so we decided to stay a bit longer here," said a large male tiger.

"Dad, you could have told me that," Tigress grumbled politely under his breath. Po watched on in silence as Tigress's stern cold attitude he was used to, dissolved into a frustrated and frazzled woman, glaring and grumbling at her over joyous folks. Po smiled a bit. It reminded him of his own family. Suddenly, all the Tigers seemed to notice Po at once. The father's cold stare pierced through the soft panda.

"And who might you be," Tigress's father asked directly.

"Um... I'm Po, Tigress's um... friend. Her car broke down at work and I offered to give her a ride," Po shakily replied.

"Tigress, why didn't you tell us that your car was broken?" Asked a female tiger.

"Mom, it's fine. I'll have it fixed in the morning. But that doesn't explain why you guys decided it was okay to _stay_ here without telling me first," Tigress said, trying to be polite.

"What? Were you going to 'hang around' with Po?" Tigress's sister cheekily added. Tigress glared at her while Po tried his best to sneak back to his car.

"Hold it, young mister!" Scolded the mother.

"Dang it," Po muttered as he turned back, "Ma'am?"

"What exactly did you plan to do with my daughter?"

"What? Nothing, nothing, I was just giving her a ride, honestly!" Po quickly explained.

"Guys, he's my employee. He works for me," Tigress sighed in the perpetual embarrassment she was suffering.

"Ooo, is this the one you write about in your diary in the-"

"I'm going to pound you into a pulp!" Tigress growled loudly at her sister who was running away from her. Po's eyes widened, blushing brightly against the falling snow. The father seemed to notice Po's situation faster than the mother.

"That doesn't explain why you were walking her to her house," Tigress's mother argued.

"I promise, ma'am. Nothing was going to happen between Tigress and me. She invited me over since my family..." Po fell silent as the memories of his family flooded his mind. The father seemed to pick up on it. He loudly clapped his hands together, calling the entire family to silence.

"Well, I think we've tormented our daughter long enough," Tigress's dad said, making the two siblings stop fighting for a moment. "Let's go."

"But what about Tigress?" The mother muttered.

"Trust me, honey. She couldn't be in better hands," The father replied, winking at Po as he, his wife, and Tigress's sister exited the house and went to the airport. Tigress grumbled most annoyed as Po shed his layers from outside. The panda could feel the heat of the tiger's embarrassment and anger from where she was standing. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed the door behind them and locked it for good measures.

"I'm extremely sorry about that," Tigress apologized. "My family can be a bit much."

"It's okay," Po smiled warmly. "They just wanted to protect you. I understand that."

"We can do this some other time if you feel too awkward about this now," Tigress reluctantly replied.

"No, no, no, it's fine," Po smiled in a goofy fashion. "I actually like your family. They're nice."

"Hmm," Tigress grumbled. Po sat down at the sofa in front of the screen while Tigress grabbed drinks from the fridge. "Sparkling soda?" Tigress asked.

"Thank you," Po replied, receiving the drink. Tigress sat down, having taken her vest and flats. Po was already in comfortable clothing since it was casual Friday at the office. They turned the channel on to CNN with Anderson Cougar **(I had to).** The cougar blabbered on about the year's end as Po sighed, relaxing a bit more on the sofa. Tigress smirked at the panda's enjoyment.

"Comfortable?" She jested.

"Oh! Yeah," Po awkwardly replied, "It's been a full day so... yeah."

"Hmm," Tigress hummed.

"So," Po smirked, trying to be funny, "What was that about a diary your sister was talking about?" Tigress's eyes widened. She glared at Po with an enraged stare.

"That is private. Got it?!" Tigress growled disturbingly softly. Po gulped.

"Okay," He replied in a high-pitched voice. Tigress, deeming him scared enough, relented her threat and turned her eyes to the screen. Po, breathing easier, watched the newscast with her until she sighed sadly, saying,

"Po? Do you think I'm... scary?"

"Yes," Po said quite honestly and frankly. "But most people don't expect that much confidence from a woman like you." Tigress's eyes opened up.

"What do you mean?"

"You're scary because you have a very powerful presence about you. Honestly... whenever you're around me... I uh... get a little nervous."

"A little?" Tigress commented, curling her lips into a smirk.

"Hehe, anyway. It's just that most people don't expect that so it catches them off guard. If they don't know how to deal with it, they become afraid of it," Po explained. Tigress nodded, focusing on the TV again. "Tigress, what's the real reason you wanted me to come here?" Po asked directly, even muting the TV for a moment. Tigress's face spoke one of shock and confusion, but then realization and slight fear. She sighed as she turned towards Po.

"Well, I wanted to tell everyone, but I wanted you to be the first," Tigress sighed. She remained silent for a time. "I received an offering to become Chairman of the company's board." The panda's eyes widened with amazement.

"That's incredible! You must be thrilled!"

"I am, but I didn't tell my family or anyone at work yet until I was sure. I... I actually wanted you to be the first one I tell." While that was extremely important and meant a lot to Po, he couldn't help but ask,

"Why?"

"Po, you exhibit a character that I haven't seen in a while. I don't want that to leave. And... I want to know you a bit better," Tigress replied.

"Where are you going with this?" Po asked suspiciously.

"Basically... I'm trying to get you to date me," Tigress answered awkwardly. "I remember your dislike with workplace relationships and thought that this would be a nice way to eliminate it."

"So you're taking the job just so you can... date me," Po asked confused. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"No. The job has always been on my mind. It's just... since Christmas Eve, I've been... growing interest for you." Tigress confessed. She looked him in the eyes, gauging his facial expressions. Po's face was beyond shock, but finally, he let the words sink in.

"Yes," He finally replied, boosting Tigress's immediate happiness, but then his concerned face showed again. "But who's going to be CEO while you're-" Po instantly saw Tigress's knowing smirk, "No." He said very adamantly.

"Po, you work harder than anyone else," Tigress explained. "Plus, the hours are great, you don't have to work over time, and this would be great for you and for everyone that works there. They need you."

"Tigress-"

"Convince me," Tigress interrupted, standing up from the sofa and defiantly standing in front of him. "Convince me that I've made the wrong decision in making you the next CEO."

"I don't know anything about the job."

"Neither did I or anyone before me."

"I'm not the leader type."

"You've led the office more times than I can count."

"I'm not in the... mental mind frame to do this," Po sighed seriously. Tigress sat back down on the sofa and scooched next to him.

"I know for a fact that your father would be extremely proud that you're doing this even when you don't have to. You're making something great out of yourself. Your family's money is enough for you to live pretty for a lifetime, yet you spend your life working every day to ensure the service of others is efficient and effective." Po sighed. She was right. He knew that, and he couldn't let his father's death overwhelm him with thoughts of doubt. His father never would have done that. Why should he?

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Great... to... which one?" She needed clarity.

"Both," Po smiled, holding her hand in his. Tigress smiled turning on the noise to the TV as the ceremonial ball was about to drop. "You know, it's custom for a New Years' kiss to be made," Po spoke with a not so innocent tone of voice. Tigress smirked as she heard the countdown. She closed the gap between their two bodies as she heard,

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" screamed the people on the TV. Tigress quietly kissed Po's lips, happily moaning a bit as the panda returned the passion. Tigress slowly withdrew, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Happy New Years, Po."

"And let's make this year a good year to remember," Po whispered with a warm smile. Tigress happily agreed.

 **The End**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! MAKE YOUR YEAR A GOOD YEAR TO REMEMBER!**


End file.
